La bella y la bestia OS
by Danny Twilight
Summary: Bella esta felizmente casada con Jacob, pero al cumplir los 5 años de matrimonio Jacob cambia.. engañando y maltratando a su esposa, ella a lo largo de los meses ella conoce a alguien qe la ayudara a seguir a adelante pero ¿Como se lo tomara Jacob? PASEN


**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia pertenece a la canción "La bella y la Bestia" de porta, yo solo he escrito esta historia por cada línea de esa canción (:**

**((-))**

**POV Bella:**

Creo que no podía haber mujer más feliz que yo en este momento, hoy será el quinto aniversario con mi esposo Jacob ¡Estoy tan ilusionada! Estos años junto a él han sido un sueño, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, aunque me preocupa un poco, no sé qué le pasa últimamente, él es mi amigo desde pequeños, crecimos juntos y nos enamoramos; nuestra luna de miel fue la mejor del mundo y es que como no serlo, él ha sido mi primer beso, primer novio, mi primera vez… Y siempre me ha jurado serme fiel y brindarme un amor incondicional al igual que yo a él, pero como dije anteriormente me preocupa el que esté llegando borracho a la casa desde hace mes y medio, pero bueno… no puedo decirle nada, sigue siendo el mejor de los hombres, siempre atento a mi además como reclamarle si ha sido un esposo ideal, aunque no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que él llego borracho…

**-Flash Back-**

_Alguien toco estrepitosamente el timbre, estaba sola en casa y asustada, con cuidado fui a abrir la puerta y me asuste mucho al ver la silueta de un hombre, pero al saber que era Jacob me tranquilice, le deje espacio para que pasara y me asuste muchísimo ya que con suerte y se sostenía en pie por sí solo, lo acompañe a la alcoba, lo desvestí dejándolo solo con sus bóxers y le acosté._

_-Espérame aquí mi amor, ya vengo.- Bese su frente y me dirigí a la cocina por unas aspirinas, un vaso de agua, alcohol y un paño. Una vez que tuve todo listo volví a la habitación junto a mi esposo._

_-Bella…- susurraba de forma apenas audible._

_-Aquí estoy mi cielo, tómate esto.- Le di una aspirina con un poco de agua que obedientemente se tomo. Luego humedecí el paño con alcohol y se lo puse bajo la nariz. Poco a poco fue recuperándose._

_-Dios, lo siento amor, no sé en que estaba pensando al tomar de esa manera…- Era tan tierno y buen hombre…_

_-No te preocupes mi amor, entiendo que de vez en cuando salgas a divertirte con tus amigos, solo avísame y no me asustes como hoy._

_-De acuerdo amor.- Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi cuello._

_-Mmm… Jake…- Es increíble como este hombre logra encenderme en segundos._

_-¿Si, Bella? _

_-Te… necesito.- Dije entrecortadamente._

_-También yo, princesa…- Ese fue el comienzo de una larga y placentera noche… donde nuestros gemidos no eran nada disimulados y estoy segurísima de que más de un vecino nos debió de haber escuchado pero eso es lo de menos y es imposible no gritar mientras este hombre salía y entraba en mí con frenesí, amor y lujuria._

**-Fin del flash back—**

Pero nadie es perfecto ¿No?, lo único malo es que las salidas con sus amigos cada vez son más frecuentes y no sé por qué pero creo que sus amigos lo llevan a lugares a los que no debería siendo mi esposo o el esposo de cualquier mujer…

**POV Jacob:**

Este tiempo con Bella me hizo darme cuenta de que no somos el uno para el otro, ella es demasiado inofensiva y poco seductora, el sexo era bueno pero no tanto como el que tenia con chicas de bares, las cuales eran expertas en ese aspecto pero no dejaré nunca que alguien le ponga un mísero dedo encima a MI Bella, ella era mía y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, cada vez llego más tarde a casa y es por mis encuentro con chicas pero Bella jura que es porque salgo con mis amigos, ¡es tan estúpida! Si supiera lo que hago a sus espaldas y como disfruto follándome a cualquier mujer que se me pase por delante, como ayer en la noche que me tiré a una hermosísima cría de 15 años, era tan estrecha que me sentía delirar ¿Cómo mierda se llamaba? A… sí Tanya Delani, nos volveríamos a encontrar hoy en la noche, ¡Dios la que me espera! No puedo estar más ansioso…

-Hey, Jake ¿Cómo estuvo la tía de anoche?- Me pregunto un colega de trabajo, Edward

-Dios fue genial, era una rubia con unas tetas enormes ¡Uff debiste ver como se movía!

- Mmm… ¿la de cuánto? ¿15 años?- Hizo una mueca de desagrado, ya sé, soy un degenerado pero ¿Y qué? Tengo solo 23 y me he tirado a viejas de 45 y la más joven de 12. –

-Pues si… seguro era operada pero no importa, quedamos de vernos hoy.- Sonreí de satisfacción.

-¿Y cómo esta Bella?- Estoy seguro que a Edward le ha gustado Bella desde siempre, que pena que no le corresponda y aunque fuera así, lo cual dudo, preferiría matarle yo mismo antes de que tenga algo con este imbécil.

-Bien, en casa, ni se da cuenta de que me veo con otras mujeres, Jajaja.- Mi estúpida Bella era tan inocente.

-Pobre… cuando se entere sufrirá mucho.

-¿Y a mi qué? Ella es la que no me complace.

-Bueno eso es cosa tuya, adiós.- Le hice un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida. Ya van 3 meses desde que la engaño y llevamos 5 años y 2 meses de casados y creo que nunca ha sospechado de mis encuentros ni ahora ni nunca…

**POV Bella:**

He estado pensando en las llegadas de Jacob, he pasado muchas noches solas y otras hasta altas horas de la madrugada… lo más probable es que él se está viendo con otras mujeres pero no puedo aceptar esta idea… Mi Jacob nunca me haría algo así… ¿O sí? Todo es muy confuso, no sé si pueda soportarlo más pero… no puedo separarme de él ¿Por qué me estará engañando? ¿Será que no le doy placer? Pues lo averiguare esta noche he estado formando un plan en mi cabeza en el que me pondré lencería sexy y haremos el amor, quizás desde ahora que pueda demostrarle que si puedo darle placer deje de hacer esos encuentros con otras mujeres que a esta altura de la situación estoy casi segura de que es así.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Había comprobado las infidelidades de mi esposo mientras lavaba sus camisas con labial rojo intenso o su ropa interior llena de semen… este último mes ha sido un martirio para mí, me siento estúpida, impotente… Él había agarrado una costumbre, cada vez que me era infiel llegaba con una rosa, odio cada una de esas veces, la primera vez que llego con una llore por semanas en silencio al notar la razón porque me la daba y la pequeña tarjeta que decía. _"Siempre serás el primer y último amor de mi vida cariño, pero uno nunca sabe que ocurre en el camino ;)"_ Ahora cada vez que llega con una mi día se arruina y no sé qué hacer.

(Horas después)

-¡Bella! ¡Ya he llegado!- Sentí su grito desde abajo, el reloj marcaba las 11:25 de la noche…

-Estoy en la habitación mi amor.- Dije lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, sentí sus pasos por el pasillo y fui a recibirlo a la puerta, traía una rosa en la mano… Me sentí triste pero no dejaría que eso arruinara mi plan, el que planeé hace un mes y por fin hoy llevaría a cabo, al verme se le abrieron los ojos y se formo una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy mi cielo?- Le pregunte seductoramente poniendo mis manos en el cuello de su camisa.

-Bi... Bien.

-Que bueno.- Comencé besando su cuello.

-Amor, me encuentro algo cansado, tuve una junta muy pesada hoy.- Esto no pintaba bien, él nunca me había rechazado por más cansado que estuviese.

-Vamos, cariño.- Seguí besándolo.

-¡¿Qué no has entendido? ¡No quiero, estoy cansado!- Dijo apartándome de un empujón y gritándome fuerte, mis ojos se cristalizaron.

-¿Estas saliendo con otras?- Pregunte en un susurro, eso era todo lo que deseaba saber.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?- Su mano se estampó contra mi mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, caí al suelo pero no lloraba por ese dolor, sino por el dolor de que el amor de mi vida me golpeara por primera vez. Un fuerte sollozo salió de mis labios y pareciera que con eso el hubiese reaccionado, intento acercarse a mí pero no lo deje, estaba asustada, sentía que lo había perdido para siempre.

-Mi amor, por favor perdóname, hoy tuve un día muy agitado en la oficina y perdimos un contrato, estoy muy alterado por eso, enserio lo siento mi vida, no merecías que te golpeara, perdóname.- En su voz se notaba la agonía y como podría no perdonarlo después de lo que me había dicho, me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido mi suposición al creer que Jacob me engañara, le extendí mis brazos y él me abrazo fuertemente. –Te amo Bella, no lo olvides y nunca podría engañarte.

-Yo también te amo mi cielo, nunca podría amar a nadie que no seas tú.

Desde ese día Jacob no volvió a ser igual, cambio más de lo que ya había hecho, ahora era agresivo e insensible que me llegaba a dar miedo, luego de esa cachetada siguieron muchas más y él me decía con voz fría

"Si alguien te pregunta por ese moretón debes decir que te has caído en el baño"

Había moretones que no podía tapar ni siquiera con maquillaje, ciento que debo hablar pero a la vez no quiero, no deseo que nada malo le suceda…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Jacob me golpea, no puedo creer en lo que se ha transformado… es como un monstruo conmigo… Ahora me encontraba de compras en el supermercado cuando sin querer choqué con alguien

-Lo siento mucho no me di cuenta…

-¿Bella?

-¿Edward? -Él es colega de Jacob en la oficina y lo conocí en un evento del trabajo de Jacob como hace 4 años.

-¡Que sorpresa verte, hace mucho que no te veía!

-Sí, es una grata sorpresa.- Edward tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos que sentía que me atrapaban con solo verlos, era más alto que yo como por 25 centímetros, su cuerpo era digno de un Dios.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

-Claro, me encantaría.- Cuando terminamos nuestras compras fuimos a una heladería que se encontraba por ahí y luego fuimos caminando por un parque mientras terminábamos el helado, en un momento me pidió que nos sentáramos, que le urgía hablar conmigo, ahí fue que me conto sobre las tipas que visitaban a Jacob y a las cuales él solía frecuentar en las noches, yo le conté de los golpes que me daba y con el pasar de los días me fui enamorando completamente de él, me ayudo a seguir a adelante y a mantenerme viva, él me visitaba por las tardes o yo iba a su departamento cuando sus horarios no coincidían con los de Jacob.

-Hola preciosa.- Me saludo Edward.

-¡Edward! Te he echado de menos esta semana.- Le abrase con todas mis fuerzas y lo bese en los labios.

-También yo mi vida, no sabes cuánto.- Susurró en mi oído, que ganas de haber conocido a Edward en vez de a Jacob, pero no me arrepiento, porque él me llevo a conocer a Edward el cual comenzó a acariciar mi espalda… bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

-Edward no te imaginas cuanto te necesito.- Gemí en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Dios Bella vas a matarme.

-Créeme que no es eso lo que busco, solo quiero volverte loco cariño.- Dije juguetonamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de haber hecho el amor como conejos me quede recostada en su pecho mientras él trazaba figuras en mi espalda, quisiera poder detener el tiempo y quedarme así con él por siempre…

-Cariño, ya no aguanto más…- Dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio, lo miré con horror.

-Mi amor ¿A qué te refieres? Por favor Edward no me dejes, sin ti no podré seguir adelante, tu eres mi todo.- dije derramando lagrimas a mares.

-Mi vida, mi amor, mi Bella, mi todo, no quiero dejarte pero ya no aguanto ver esos moretones en tu hermoso cuerpo… ya no soporto que él te maltrate… cariño sé que no saber qué hacer, sabes que si no ha parado aun no lo hará más adelante créeme bebe, sé que no quieres más problemas pero… no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega, porque no le perteneces, te mereces muchísimo más, sobre ti no tiene autoridad se la das y él se crece…

-Mi amor te juro que lo dejare hoy mismo y me iré contigo… pero… debo hablarlo con él a solas, tú me diste el valor que necesitaba, ya no seguiré posponiendo esto que debí haber hecho hace meses.

-Gracias mi vida, cuando acabes de hablar con él me llamas y te vendré a buscar.

-De acuerdo bebe, pero ahora debes irte.

-Lo sé, estaré esperando tu llamado.

-Ok mi vida, ¡adiós!- Edward se fue y de inmediato comencé a hacer mi maleta, estaba en eso cuando sentí el motor del auto de Jacob, así que envié un mensaje a Edward _"Mi vida, ya llego, no creo que tardemos mucho así que en un ratito más ven a buscarme Te amo cariño (:" _Seguí haciendo mi maleta como si nada cuando Jacob entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Isabella?

-Me voy Jacob, juro que te amé de una forma incondicional pero ya no aguando tus golpes ni tus infidelidades, además he conocido a otra persona que si corresponde mi amor y soy inmensamente feliz a su lado, me iré con él y te enviaré los papeles del divorcio espero que tu también puedas rehacer tu vida…- No pude seguir hablando porque un puño se estampo en mi rostro.

-¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES ESTÚPIDA? ¡TÚ NO VAS A DEJARME! ¡OISTE!- Grita como loco mientras me seguía golpeando, entonces agarro un bate de beisbol que teníamos junto al armario y comenzó a golpearme con él.

-JACOB POR FAVOR DETENTE- Grite como pude, sentí como cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior y podría jurar que sentía los huesos romperse dentro de mí, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, ni defenderme solo estaba tirada en el suelo con lágrimas recorriendo mis ojos mientras sentía como era golpeada por mi esposo, por el hombre al que alguna vez amé con locura, ahora solo podía pensar en mi Edward, ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a rescatarme y llevarme con él? ¿Estaría viva aún para ese momento? Dios si muero no me imagino en lo culpable que se va a sentir…

Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, ni nada, solo era mi mente la que divagaba y cada vez era menos coherente… Seguía viendo como Jacob me golpeaba mientras yo sentía que estaba en el hilo entre la vida y la muerte… de todas las muertes que alguna vez me pude imaginar, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que sería golpeada por mi esposo, entonces vi unos pies en el umbral de la puerta, vi el rostro de esa persona y era mi bebe, mi Edward, me miraba atónito antes de abalanzarse sobre Jacob y darle un solo golpe con el bate en la cabeza a Jacob para que quedara inconsciente, luego se arrodillo junto a mi rostro y lo toco con sus manos, yo solo pude ver como gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-Shh… no llores mi vida.- Dije como pude con una voz horrorosa.

-Debo llevarte al hospital, Dios mío todo esto es mi culpa por favor perdóname mi vida…

-Shh… no es tu culpa…- Acaricie su cabella y el coloco la palma de mi mano en su mejilla.- Mi vida… gracias por todo lo que me diste… Te amo… nunca me olvides…

-NOO BELLA NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR BEBE, TE PONDRAS BIEN, YA VERAS.

-No cariño, ya no aguanto más… pero tranquilo porque me voy en paz… Te amo…- Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncie antes de cerrar los ojos… para nunca más despertar…

**Dios mis niñas, no se imaginan cuanto he llorado por el final! Espero que les guste mis niñas lindas (: besitos y porfiiiiis! Dejen aunque sea un Review (:**

**Danny**


End file.
